cpw_storagefandomcom-20200215-history
001
Specimen 001 is to be kept in a 20 x 20 x 20 feet room, made with concrete walls, and a dirt floor, foliage, a water source, and artificial lights mimicking day and night periods should also be added. Temperature and humidity NEED to be constantly monitored. Any way of escape for the creature should be blocked, the only time the main doors should only be opened in the case of feeding, when being fed 001 should be moved into a second room for safety of feeder. If an HUMAN does see 001 all measures to protect them must be done to protect them IMMEDIATLEY, if 001 does manage to escape, perimeter lockdown must be initiated and all personnel must arm themselves with the Assault rifles in each room. Any un-Authorized personnel in the chamber will be SAFELY taken out, and then kicked out of the facility. Description 001 is a Human like figure, with an incredibly skinny frame; the creature has been tested to show that the only thing that separates it from a human is one percent of its DNA. The creature has a VERY disturbing looking body; 001 stands at seven feet high, and looks just like a human from a distance, however if 001 is approached, the way it looks changes very much. If you approach the creature the first thing you will notice on its body it the Urine yellow skin color, and its feet, which oddly enough look just like those of a dinosaurs. At first that’s all that was known about the creature, then when the first group of test subjects came into its chamber we found out more, much more. The test subjects had microphones attached to them to record anything that happened in the chamber, but the microphones told us very little, we did get 001’s reaction to humans though. Intercom: PLEASE STEP AWAY FROM 001’S CHAMBER DOORS. *Footsteps coming from all subjects* Intercom: WE ARE NOW CLOSING THE CHAMBER, REMAIN TOGETHER AT ALL TIMES. *Door closing* *footsteps* Test subject 1:“Seriously why did I sign a paper saying YOU ARE GONNA GO INTO A CHAMBER WITH A CREATURE THAT COULD POTENTIALLY KILL YOU, please sign here” Test subject 2: “I don’t know why you signed it, but I did it for moneh” Test subject 1: “What did you just say? Monkey” monkey monkey monkey mooooooooooooooonkey” Test subject 3: “ We should really pay attention to the-“ Test subject 1 and 2: “Fuck you, why can’t we have fun” Test subject 3 “BECAUSE WE COULD POTENTIALLY DIE, I DON’T WANNA DIE” Test subject 2: “ Geez, I bet nothing that could potentially kill us is in here” Test subject 1: “ Yeah this place would be shut down if they had any, … What the hell is that?” Test subject 3: “ It appears to be a person” Test subject 1 :“ IM GONNA TOUCH IT” Test subject 3 ““ WAIT” *Increasing rate of footsteps* Test subject 1 “ HI IM BLANK *Ground shaking Roar* *Sound of pipe braking* *Hiss of steam* Test subject 3 “What a fucking idiot” Test subject 2 “ I know right” *Clawing noises possibly footsteps of 001* Test subject 1: “ HOLY SHIT GUYS THAT THNG SCARED THE CRAP OUT OF ME” Test subject 2 “ Dude don’t scare me like that, I thought you were it” Test subject 3: “ I think it’s not one of us… it’s almost like a reptile” *001 snarling VERY frightening way* Test subject 2: “you know what I can’t die, maybe I can make it to the door and escape, you can all die” *Footsteps* Test Subject 3: “STOP ITS GOI-“ * Sound of Test Subject 2’s foot being ripped off* Test Subject 3: “ That isn’t going to be pretty” Test subject 1: “ Yeah no shit Sherlock” Test subject 2: “ AHHHHHH FUCK” *Sound of 001 ripping test subject 2’s leg off* Test Subject 3: “ Im going to fucking die…” Test Subject 1:” We gotta get out of here” Test Subject 2: “FUCK YOU” 001: “Ha Ha Ha *Disorted* you are nothing human, you are just a bug in my perfect world”. *Unknown whisper, possibly test subject 2’s last words* Test Subjest 3: “ HOLY SHIT YOU CAN TALK, wait what is that…” Test subject 1: “it looks like its holding machetes, oh this isn’t good.” 001: * OAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR* *Static* ?: Insects, all of them. After this the chamber was flushed of the mist and filled with enough sleep gas to put down a blue whale. Officers were then rushed into the chamber; they tied 001 to a solid steel bed, and put it under an Giant x-ray. Examination of the creature under a X-ray revealed its true body structure, which when most doctors saw they were amazed. The creature had a normal bone structure, one EXACTLY like an humans, except there were two problems with that. The creature had a stomach, which under further inspection, could digest food ten times faster than a human. EVERY part of the creatures body was ten times stronger than an average humans. What shocked doctors the most was when they saw the “machetes” that 001 was holding during the time the test subjects were inside of the chamber, they were not machetes or any weapon of the sort. They were long bones, that were where human hands would be, they were bones in the shape of an machete, and were excellent stabbing tools, they were most likely what the creature used to kill the test subjects. Further examination of the Machete like hands revealed that they could easily slice through human bone and flesh, and that’s when 001 woke up. 001 was not too happy to be awoken and tied down. It also didn’t want to go back In its containment chamber. When the time came for it to be put in the chamber, 001 resisted and broke free of its tied down position. The creature was first seen standing there in the same room that it was examined in when researchers entered, I shit you not, it sliced one in half. That’s when all hell broke loose. It ran down hallways like a deranged animal on a killing spree and killed every one it saw. It wasn’t until the alarms were sounded and 001 was sedated by the containment drones. This is all info currently on the creature, any more info is classified to Containment personnel. Killing count: 123 IQ: 49 mouth force: 900 pounds Classified classified LOG Category:Rough Drafts